


The Foghorn Incident

by CrypticNotCoy (Reveles)



Series: The President and The Pilot [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Politics, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Funny, M/M, Military, Pilot! Magnus Bane, Politics, President! Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reveles/pseuds/CrypticNotCoy
Summary: What happens when the President falls asleep on his desk? You wake him up with a foghorn of course
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: The President and The Pilot [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964593
Comments: 14
Kudos: 111





	The Foghorn Incident

**Author's Note:**

> My usual disclaimer for these fics: I have no clue how being the President of America works or what it's like to be in the Air Force so this is all probably completely inaccurate! That being said, I hope you like it anyway!

"Julian, I need your help," Ava said solemnly as she reached Julian's desk

Julian looked up from his desk with an exasperated sigh, "What? I'm working Ava,"

"No you're not, I can see your drawing of Emma from here," Ava replied, pointing to the half finished sketch of Julian's girlfriend

"What do you need help with?" Julian asked, begrudgingly putting the drawing away

"Well," Ava began with a mischievous glint in her eyes, "Our wonderful president seems to have forgotten that his desk is not for sleeping on again, and I have an idea of how to remind him,"

"What is it?" Julian asked warily

"This," Ava said, triumphantly pulling a foghorn out of her handbag

"And you had that in your bag because?" Julian looked at the foghorn judgementally

"Because I was waiting for this opportunity to present itself," Ava told him smugly

"Of course you were," Julian sighed, shaking his head, "I'm honestly not surprised, not after the first time we did this,"

"Fair enough, I was also thinking that I could video call Miles so that he and Magnus can watch as we do it," Ava added, putting the foghorn back in her bag to be used later

"You really are evil, you know that don't you?" Julian replied, standing up

"That's why I want to be a politician," Ava smirked, pulling out her phone and pressing the call button for Miles

Julian just sighed again and watched as Miles picked up the phone after a few rings.

"Hey Ava," Miles said, looking happy but also slightly confused

"Hey Miles, is Magnus with you?" Ava asked, getting straight to the point

"I can go get him, why? Did something happen to Alec?" Miles replied, and the camera was jostled as he stood up in order to search for his wing commander

"No. But something's about to," Ava told him mischievously

"I don't like the sound of that. What are you planning?" Miles said, looking at Ava cautiously

"I'll explain when you find Magnus," Ava said and soon Magnus's face appeared on screen alongside Miles's.

"Ava, Julian, what a pleasant surprise," Magnus smiled, doing a little wave of greeting

"I don't think whatever they're planning is going to be pleasant for your husband," Miles muttered

"Oh no, what are they going to do?" Magnus asked, his eyebrows furrowed

"Wake him up. He fell asleep on his desk again," Ava replied

"Damnit, I knew he was overworking himself," Magnus said, "But wait, if that's the case, why call us? And why do you look so happy?"

"Well," Ava began, drawing out the word, "I thought you would find our-"

" _Your_ , I am an unwilling participant in this," Julian cut in

"Fine, _my_ , method rather entertaining," Ava said, the gleam of mischief back in her eyes

Magnus shook his head, but he had a small smile on his face, "I think I know where this is going,"

Ava just lifted up the foghorn in response and grinned causing a snort of laughter from Miles and a bemused laugh from Magnus.

"Shall we?" Ava asked, pointing the foghorn in the direction of the Oval Office

"I get the sense none of us have a say in it anyway," Magnus replied humorously

"Nope," Ava said

"You know, I liked it better when you hero worshiped Alec," Magnus laughed as Ava started walking towards Alec's office

Ava shrugged, "Now I know I can get away with stuff like this," she said as she turned the door handle.

Sure enough, Alec was asleep on his desk, papers spread out in front of him and his pen precariously close to rolling off the edge of the desk.

Ava kept over to where he was sitting, Julian watching dubiously and holding her phone so Miles and Magnus could see. Going behind Alec, Ava held up three fingers, readying the foghorn, she put one down. After another moment, she put the final one down and an incredibly loud noise filled the room

Alec jerked upright and he said some choice words that were rather unacceptable for the president to say, before looking around the room in panic for a moment before his eyes settled on Ava.

"Miss Iustitia, when I said for you to wake me up if I fell asleep this was not what I meant," Alec said sternly after taking a minute to gather his wits. To a casual observer, it might have sounded like he was telling her off, but all witnesses could see the slight smile that gave away the fact that he found the situation slightly amusing.

"You should have been more specific then darling!" came Magnus's voice from the phone

"Wait, you called Magnus so he could watch you do that!" Alec said, sounding affronted, "And you didn't even try to stop them, Magnus Lightwood-Bane, what kind of husband are you?"

"A hot one," Magnus replied, laughing

Shaking his head, Alec conceded, "I won't dispute that,"

"Guys, seriously, we have to deal with you two being all flirty in person, can you at least give us a break over the phone?" asked Miles

"Never," Magnus and Alec replied in-sync before laughing

Ava sighed, "Maybe I shouldn't have gotten Miles to show Magnus. I didn't know they were going to be like this,"

"They're always like this," Julian replied

"True," Miles sighed

"Hey, you all love us," Magnus said teasingly

"Nope, I tolerate you because you're my senior officer," Miles replied

"And I deal with you because you're my boss," Ava told Alec who just laughed and shook his head

"What part of your job involves waking me up with a foghorn? This is the second time you've done this," Alec askes

"The part where she cares about your health and wellbeing," Magnus cut in, "Seriously darling, go home and get some sleep. The country isn't going to fall apart if you take some time off,"

"Alright," Alec reluctantly agreed, standing up and stretching before making his way over to the door. "Can you two keep an eye on things here?" he asked Ava and Julian

"Of course," they replied, and Alec gave a small nod before leaving

Ava walked back over to where Julian was still holding her phone, "How did you get him to do that so easily?" she asked Magnus

Magnus shrugged, "I'm just magical,"

"I mean, your callsign is literally 'Warlock'," Miles laughed, "You still refuse to tell us how you got that name by the way,"

"That's intentional. All I'll say is that there was copious amounts of glitter involved," Magnus replied

"That raised a lot more questions than it answered," Ava said

"I know," was Magnus's response before he got up and walked off camera, leaving Miles, Julian and Ava to wonder how he got the name.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry that I haven't posted anything for ages! I've been super busy with school stuff (I really should be doing homework now, but hey, I'm showing you guys what not to do). Ever since I mentioned the whole foghorn thing in my last The President and The Pilot fic I really wanted to write it, I figured it would be a nice change from the more reflective ones I've been writing lately (and the angst I wrote for another fandom that I accidentally joined on the weekend). I hope you guys enjoyed this! As always, feedback, comments and kudos are adored (but you don't have to)! Until next time!  
> ~CrypticNotCoy


End file.
